reinosolvidadosfandomcom-20200214-history
La Posada del Portal Bostezante
El Portal Bostezante', fue establecido en el 1306 CV para limitar el acceso al calabozo de Halaster el Mago Loco, y para mantener a sus monstruos de alguna forma contenidos. El entonces Señor de Waterdeep, Durnan, al fundarla consiguió que tuviera un gran renombre pues era la principal ruta abierta a las ruinas de la ancestral torre de Halaster Capanegra. Un Pozo dentro de sus paredes lleva hacia la primer mazmorra de Bajomontaña. El Portal Bostezante En medio del bullicio de Waterdeep, dentro de la división de Castillos, notarios, nobles, y emisarios batallan con palabras y contratos, se levanta una Posada que no es como cualquier otra. Antes de que hubieran las divisiones de la ciudad, o antes de que hubieran antepasado de la ciudad de los Esplendores, hubo una mazmorra, y en ese calabozo inicia el relato del Portal Bostezante''. En épocas pasadas, el poderoso hechicero Halaster construyó su torre a los pies del monte '''Waterdeep y se adentro en sus túneles, construidos por los enanos y drow en busca de grandioso poder mágico.. Halaster y su aprendices ampliarían los túneles que encontraron, expandiendo de eso modo nuevas guaridas bajo la superficie por sus propias razones. Con el tiempo, sus excavaciones crecieron en el gran laberinto conocido hoy como el calabozo de Undermountain,Bajomontaña el mayor de todos los hallados en Reinos Olvidados. Halaster desapareció, como lo han hecho todos sus aprendices, pero el gran complejo construido por él permanece hasta el día de hoy.' Por incontables años, los secretos de Undermountain se han mantenido ocultos del mundo de la superficie. Todos aquellos que han entrado en sus pasajes, no vuelven. Su reputación como una trampa mortal creció hasta el punto de que los criminales en Waterdeep que fueron condenados a morir, eran llevados a la fuerza a la mazmorra y abandonados allí a su suerte.' Todo cambió con la llegada de dos hombres, un guerrero llamado Durnan y un supuesto ne'er-do llamado Mirt. El dúo fueron los primeros aventureros en volver de Undermountain, cargados con riquezas y tesoros mágicos. Mientras Mirt utilizó su riqueza para comprar una mansión, Durnan tenía planes diferentes. Durnan se retiró de aventuras y compró los terrenos en los que se sentaba el profundo, amplio brecho que hacia de la única entrada a la mazmorra. Alrededor de este pozo construyó una taberna y posada, que abastece a los aventureros y a todos aquellos que buscan sus servicios: lo llamó el Yawning Portal. ¡!El Portal Bostezante! Algo de la magiaque Durnan saqueo tras su exitosa incursión en Undermountain, le concedió una vida útil que supera incluso la de un elfo. Y por décadas Durnan le dajaría las expediciones a estas Ruinas de Bajomontaña a grupos más jóvenes. Pero un día, algo lo atrajo de vuelta, y días de esperar su regreso triunfal de la mazmorra, se hicieron meses y luego años. Durante casi un siglo, los ciudadanos de Waterdeep pensaban que había muerto. Pero una noche, una voz llamo desde el pozo..al principio, muy pocos creían que podía ser Durnan, y las gentes de su generación lo proclamaban muerto. La posada habría pasado a manos de sus herederos, pero Durnan regresó con suficiente riqueza para que ellos pudieran retirarse tranquilamente. Durnan tomó su acostumbrado lugar detrás de la barra, planteó un brindis a su regreso en buenas condiciones y, a continuación, comenzó a servir a los clientes como si él nunca dejara el Portal Bostezante. 'Aventureros de todo Faerûn, e incluso de otros sitios en el gran arco del multiverso, visita el ''Portal Bostezante ''para intercambiar relatos sobre Undermountain y otros calabozos. La mayoría de los visitantes se conforman con la información, pero a veces olgunoa grupoa, impulsado por la codicia, la ambición o la desesperación; pagan el peaje de entrada y descienden el pozo. La mayoría no sobreviven para el viaje de regreso, pero si los suficientes vuelven con riquezas y relatos de aventuras para tentar a otros grupos a intentar su suerte.' Ubicación La Posada del Portal Bostezante, esta ubicada en la calle Rainrun en la División de Castillos de Aguasprofundas. Entre Calle Caracol y el Castillo Aguasprofundas. Clientela La clientela consistía mayormente de aventureros dispuestos a entrar en las profundidades de Undermountain. Los Llamados, como eran a veces conocido, escuchaban a los locales, quienes estaban muy interesados en compartir historias y rumores acerca de la mazmorra. Como Durnan, a pesar de su avanzada edad, todavía es un hombre fuerte; mantiene su vieja Gran Espada entre las estanterías y le ha pedido a los alborotadores que dejen la posada por las buenas en más de una ocasión —el Portal del Brecho 'se ha mantenido seguro de buscapleitos y amotinados. Arquitectura y Decoración Un edificio de piedra con un tejado empizarrado, el '''Portal Bostezante '''ofrece habitaciones distribuidas en los tres pisos superiores. Tarimas juntas y desgastadas cubrien el piso, pero la impresión principal es confortable. Ricos tapices azules decoran las paredes de madera de la sala común, que consistía en un bar y mesas de madera gruesa. Un cartel que simplemente leer "'El Portal Bostezante", cuelga de cadenas en un poste de hierro negro por encima de la puerta delantera, anunciando la entrada a la posada. La habitación principal esta dominada por el gran pozo,un brecho que mide 40 pies (12 metros) de diámetro y desciedne 140 pies (42 metros) bajo tierra, el famoso acceso a Undermountain. Gerencia y Personal El Portal Bostezante '''era usualmente dirigido por su constructor, '''Durnan, y su esposa Mhaere Dryndilstann con la ayuda de su hija Tamsil Dryndilstann. El personal constaba de las camareras y saloneras Luranla Dreer y Marrauda Belaskurth. Jarandur Tallstand y Parth Melander fueron los cocineros superior y aprendiz respectivamente. El resto del personal está compuesto de Tarlgarth Vathar, el encargado del establo y sus dos mozos de cuadra, además de cuatro mucamas muy dedicadas. Precios de usar el Portal * La entrada al Fozo del Portal del Brecho cuesta una pieza de oro por persona. 1gp/person * La tarifa por ser levantado desde el Fozo, hacia la espita de la posada es una pieza también. 1gp/person Apariciones ; Novelas ;* Waterdeep ;* Escape from Undermountain ;* Downshadow ;* Realms of the Underdark: "A Slow Day in Skullport" ; Aventuras ;* Expedition to Undermountain ; Juegos en Computadora ;* Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark Los Dungeon Masters, pueden establecer sus juegos en cualquier momento durante los eventos tras la saga de Rage of Demons, y Elemental Evil. Aunque puede ser paralelo a los eventos de la Saga del Rey Tormentoso. El material de la última publicación, donde aparece La Posada del Portal; se encuentra como la SEXTA Temporada, el libro de tapa dura Tales from the Yawning Portal '[ Cuentos del Portal Bostezante ] ~ Aventura de Nivel 1 hasta 15 o más. Se recomienda explorar también el libro Volo´s Guide to Monsters. Alternativamente, pueden establecer sus juegos en cualquier momento durante eras pasadas o futuras. Las novelas en los reinos abarcan una gran variedad de plazos demasiado exquisita, especialmente considerando que la posada se fundo a principios del siglo 14. Para una clara directiva de como es el presente, la recomendación para el Dungeon Master es utilizar la guía para DUNGEONS & DRAGONS titulada '''Sword Coast Adventurer´s Guide '''y el libro de tapa dura Tales From the Yawning Portal (que presenta varios detalles de lugar que sirve de umbral a las Ruinas de Bajomontaña). '↖ Volver a Wiki Reinos Olvidados | Visitar Línea deTiempo de Los Reinos | Ir a Últimos Eventos | Ir a Portales ↘